nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Geikami Kuchirumi
'Character First Name:' Kuchirumi 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' KuchirumiGeikami 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' August 3rd, 189 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'4 'Weight:' 80Ibs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Ame 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Quiet and collected, he is one for never losing his cool, even in the heat of a losing battle. His quick wits and sharp tongue are the cause for his introverted-ness and causes him to turn to books so that he may pursue a mastery of both the healing and sealing arts. WARNING : Never give him sugar. The results could be beyond explosive as it seems to trigger some kind of mental flip within the boy, causing undue aggression, anger, ill temper and massive unpredictability that will only get worse as the sugar leaves his system until he slips back into his normal frame of mind almost seamlessly. 'Behaviour:' He tries to avoid needless bloodshed where he can, but that doesn't mean he won't enjoy a good spar. Whether he is answering a challenge or his know-it-all attitude has him defending himself, he loves putting people n their places. It isn't something he gets to do often due to his habit of haunting the Hospital trying to learn everything by eye, as well as his many attempts to sneak into the Kage's office, only to flee in terror at the prospect of Kagato decided to act on an intruder. 'Nindo: (optional)' "The difference between the strong and the weak isn't power. It is strength of will." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: Geikami' A clan that resides mostly in Amegakure the people of this clan use their chakra to manipulate paper in to various forms and are very skilled in the art of origami. This clan can create a vast arsenal with paper but the weapons vary with rank, the more complex the weapon the more chakra required wielding and forming it. The User’s papers strength and durability depends on how much chakra is fused into it and the user’s skill. Also famous for their artistic talents in or out of combat with most favor the finer arts of Origami amongst others. As a rite of passage and show of skill each member is to form Origami wings as their skill increases their wing span increases as well. The Geikami's wing style vary from person to person to reflect their own personality. * Paper Release: The user is able to infuse their chakra into paper and freely manipulate it in many forms, Shapes, sizes, and durability’s. Yang Release. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Intelligence, Learning Speed 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Storm Cloud Grey 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 (3) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 (20) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Wodden Bokken with seal forumale on it Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Messenger bag containing stacks of paper: 1,000 stacks of 100 each covered in a special toad oil to help protect against water and fire giving the paper a light blue color, used in his origami practice and combat (2) 50 Meters of Nin-grade wire. (5pts) '''Total: 47 + Sealed Paper Bombs : 7 + Sealed Bokken : Palm of his gloves 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Tier 1 Kenjutsu Tier 1 Fuinjutsu Tier 1 Chakra Flow 'Clan Jutsu:' *Paper Shuriken - D Rank * Origami Wings- D Rank 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Born to an Anbu kunoichi while she was on a mission, the female ninja managed to cut down all foes who stood between her and her goal, the labor pains that wracked her body only driving her forward. She was a clanless nin who had fought for her rank, and had been consorting with a shinobi from ame for quite some time. Managing to retrieve not only the scrolls from the tomb she was invading, but also achieving her goal of destroying the place upon confirming it was indeed once the lab and archive of a mad man. Wounded, bloody and dying, she was unable to make it home, so she traveled to the land of her unborn baby's father, only to collapse at the gates, dragging herself across the threshold, unable to utter a single sound. She died that night in child birth, never knowing that her lover had fallen prey on a mission of his on only days prior. The baby was born with a matted mess of crimson , but other than that there was no sign of his Uzumaki heritage, the rest of his features obvious belonging to the clan Geikami, and thus sealing the boy's fate. Even if he weren't the child of a foreign nin, through his veins coursed blood that was bound to Amegakure, and his blood demanded loyalty. For the first four years of his life he was taught the land outside the village, ow the various trees were cut down to make books, and how it was from these books he would not only draw his knowledge, but his power. Kuchirumi was clueless as to what it meant, but he thoroughly enjoyed the trips to the outside world. The day of his fifth birthday he began his real lessons to prepare him for the academy. It took the entire year to get the young Geikami to understand that this was not only a required knowledge of the village, but his duty to his clan. All this time, he never spoke a word. The anniversary of his seventh year he managed to graduate from the academy, having stumped all his instructors who thought he was mentally challenged at first. Then, when they discovered his apptitude for learning, the were flabbergasted by the fact that he performed each basic jutsu with just the seals, not announcing his technique to the class. It didn't matter how many times the made him re-do it, he refused to speak. After forcing him through the graduation ceremony, Kuchirumi not want to go in front of anyone for any reason what so ever. Despite graduating at age seven, it was many years before he was assigned a permanent sensei, his personality and silence tending to off put the other genin he was teamed with, so he spent a majority of the time studying every bit of literature and knowledge he could get his hand son in preparation for the day when he became a real ninja. Age 12 -Present day: Awaiting Sensei. 'Roleplaying Library:' Kuchirumi: Pirate Trouble - 4/22/2015 Kuchirumi:Catch a Fish - 4/15/15 Kuchirumi : Ingredients Gathered! 4/25/2015 Kuchirumi :Geikami Soul Kindled : Enter the Bokken 4/25/2015 'Approved by:' ItsumoYamanaka 3/27/2015